


Cuddling Under a Blanket Watching Christmas Movies (Yondu/Reader)

by Athena83



Series: Happy Holiday Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Holiday Bingo 2019, Holidays, Movie Night, No Angst, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena83/pseuds/Athena83
Summary: Yondu and Y/N spend a cozy evening watching Christmas movies.  Yondu doesn't understand the appeal of watching the same movies every year.
Relationships: Yondu Udonta/Reader
Series: Happy Holiday Bingo 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565836
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Cuddling Under a Blanket Watching Christmas Movies (Yondu/Reader)

Clapping your hands, you announced, “It’s December 1st, Yondu! Guess what that means!”

“Time ta change tha oil in tha Eclector?”

“No! It’s time to start watching Christmas movies! We’ve only got twenty-five days to watch them so we have to start tonight.”

“Didn’t we watch ‘em last year?”

“Yes, but I watch them every year.”

“Why? They different ever’ year or somethin’?”

“No! It’s just a tradition. It helps put me in the Christmas mood.”

Yondu raised a brow. “Know what kinda mood _I’m_ in?”

You lightly slapped his arm. “Shut up, Yondu! No time for that now – we’re watching Christmas movies.” 

You grabbed his hand and pulled him to your quarters, where you’d already tossed a warm blanket on the couch and set up your holopad to project the movies onto the wall, two cups of hot chocolate waiting on the small table in front of the couch. 

You jumped onto the couch and pulled the blanket over you, lifting the corner and patting the empty place on the couch beside you. “Come on, Yondu!”

He slowly sat down next to you and you tucked the blanket around him. “Don’t see why ya’d wanna watch these more’n once.”

“It’s fun!”

He gave you a skeptical look and you suddenly experienced a vivid memory of the _last_ time you’d made him watch Christmas movies with you. He had something to say about every single one: “ _What’s wrong with that deer’s nose?”_

“ _Never seen a talkin’ snowman before.”_

“ _Tha hell’s that green thing?” “It’s the Grinch.” “Tha hell’s a Grinch?”_

“ _She’s right, ya know. He’s gonna shoot his eye out.”_

“ _Shoulda got that kid instead of Quill – at least he’d be handy with settin’ traps. Plus, he’s home alone anyway, he’d probably like ta go ta space.”_

You shook your head to clear the memory. Surely this year would be better. 

“So what movie should we watch first?”

“Up ta you, darlin’.”

You scrolled through the selections for a moment, then said, “How about _A Charlie Brown Christmas_?”

Yondu shrugged. “If that’s what’cha want.”

You started the movie, then snuggled closer to Yondu, who put his arm around your shoulders.

As expected, he talked through most of the movie, but you found you didn’t mind. You looked up at him and smiled fondly.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Ya starin’ at me fer no reason instead of watchin’ yer movie?”

You laughed. “It’s not for no reason. This is just really nice.”

He grinned. “Yeah, reckon it is.” 

Your smile softened and you leaned up to kiss him, then snuggled into him again before turning your attention back to the movie.

A few minutes passed before Yondu broke the silence again.

“That’s tha saddest lookin’ tree I’ve ever seen. That poor kid. Somebody should tell him that ain’t a tree, it’s a branch. Groot’d be offended at that pitiful excuse fer a tree.”

“Yondu, _please_ , you’re missing the point.”

A few more minutes of silence passed and you were surprised he hadn’t continued to comment about the tree. When the movie ended, you looked over at him. 

“What did you think about the mov-”

You stopped talking once you realized Yondu was asleep. You smiled and kissed his cheek, lowered the volume on your holopad, and started another movie.

Halfway through _Mickey’s Christmas Carol,_ you glanced over to see Yondu awake and fully interested in the movie.

“What do you think of this one so far?”

Not taking his eyes from the movie, he whispered, “Shhh, darlin’, not durin’ tha movie.”

Stifling your laugh, you whispered back, “Okay, sorry.”

Still watching the movie, he pulled you closer and you snuggled into him again, glad that you’d finally found a movie he seemed to like, and happy just to be able to cuddle close to him without interruption. 


End file.
